


The End?

by Enigma13



Series: You Have Failed National City [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Lena is the Green Arrow, Vigilante AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Supergirl really wants to take care of this so she can get to the good part of her night, but criminals just don't want to cooperate. Maybe she could get a helping hand?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome to the last? installment of You Have Failed National City! I hope you enjoy it, and make sure you check out notes at the bottom for a thank you and for a possibility of additional stories.

Kara pushed herself up from the crater that she found herself in. These two aliens packed a huge punch and she was beginning to feel herself tire. She did not want to solar flare tonight, not when she had a date with Lena to look forward to later. She’d get terribly sick and would be miserable, and Lena and her deserved to have a good night for once, dammit. She glared at the alien duo and huffed, frustrated. If it was one on one, she had no doubt she could take them, but whenever she tried to focus on one, the other would move in to cover the weaknesses. And now, she was getting a little annoyed, which meant she was liable to hurt these sons of guns.

She snapped out of her thoughts as they both jumped at her, claws out, going to take advantage of her seeming disorientation. Kara barely heard the thrum of the bowstring and saw an arrow pass right by her ear, explode in front of her and launch a glue like substance in front of it, sticking the two aliens to the ground so they could go no further. Kara hated to admit that she was impressed, but well, Lena always managed to impress her whether as the Green Arrow or simply as her girlfriend. She turned to the side, to see the Green Arrow in all her glory, another arrow already loaded and pointed at the criminal duo. Her muscles under the skin-tight leather were taunt, and the serene look that Kara could see from what was visible under her mask was something that Kara knew she’d never get over. It was super hot. Get it? Super? Her hair was just peaking out from underneath her hood, two strands on each side, and Kara knew that under the lead-lined hood the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and stuffed down so as not to get in the way of her shot.

“You’re late.” Kara watched Lena’s eyes move over to her and smirk. 

“Got held up at work, Supergirl. I can’t drop everything just because a beautiful woman wanted to get reckless and start without me.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “My hero. I believe we each have a date to get to after this?” She said it as a question and tried not to smirk too fully. She really wanted to brag about her date, see if she could fluster Lena while in her Green Arrow guise, but she refrained for tonight.

Lena nodded; smile lighting up on her face. Kara had kept it vague, as she knew they had an audience. People usually ran away during the action, or backed to a respectful distance to film it on their phones, and came back once the threat was subdued. She knew that they were all getting pictures of her and the new vigilante Green Arrow. 

Lena had, in a few short months, made the Green Arrow synonymous with excellence. She was the talk of the town along with Supergirl and Guardian. Lena had soaked up their theories and amused herself. She crowed on for weeks when the tabloids had assumed that the Green Arrow was a man. They’d worked together before, along with James a couple times, and the media had wondered who this new vigilante was. In fact, they worked together more often than not and so the press got a good look at the dynamic between them. Kara was the hammer, brute force and relentless assault. Lena was the nail, precision and poise. It was a good combination and it worked for them. 

Kara turned, going to pull the aliens and drag them to the nearest DEO containment module and lock them away. Then she’d have to shower and get ready for her date with Lena. But before she could get far, she felt a hard tug on her cape. Not expecting it, her mind immediately reacted how she would as Kara and allowed herself to be pulled and stumbled backwards. Lena was right there, having pulled on the cape, she reached up and pulled Kara into a heated kiss. Kara could almost feel the flashes of the cameras, but she couldn’t bring herself to care and kissed back as she normally would when Lena kissed her. It was so damn addicting that she forgot they were in the middle of the street downtown, in front of two criminal aliens and a bunch of innocent bystanders. 

After a time they pulled apart, both breathing hard. Lena grinned, tipped her hood down, covering her eyes and most of her face, though Kara could still see the blush that was shining through the grease paint and mask. “See you around, Supergirl. The lady that you have a date tonight with is super lucky to have you.” And before Kara could reply that she was the one who was super, and also lucky, Lena turned, fired an arrow that was attached to a cable, and let the cable pull her up to a nearby rooftop. Kara only used her enhanced vision to stare at Lena’s ass for five seconds before she remembered she had a job to do. Could you blame her? Lena looked good in the leathers. 

Kara stooped down and finally collected the aliens, picking them each up by the scruff of their necks, in preparation to transport them. They’d given up struggling minutes ago during the kiss, as they found that there arms and legs were stuck together. They were limp in her arms as she took note of all the flabbergasted looks of all the people around them and she flushed deeply remembering why they were flabbergasted. She knew that the press would have a field day with this in the morning, and while she was slightly embarrassed for losing herself in the kiss for a moment in front of cameras, she’d never change a thing. After all, its not every day that you can report on yourself and your girlfriend’s superhero alter egos sharing a kiss in the middle of the street. Kissing Lena or the Green Arrow was the best, and it was about time everyone knew about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, and if you did, a kudos or comment means the absolute world. So, I just wanted to say thank you for indulging my stories. I wrote these because I couldn't help but see similarities in two characters I absolutely adore in Oliver and Lena. I also can't help but love Supercorp. Putting them both together was super fun, and I had a blast writing this. That being said, I'm graduating college soon, and while that means I might be able to post more once I'm out, the end of semester is always taxing and a lot of work. This is the first of a couple stories I'm posting so that I can get them all out there for you to read while I take a break from writing to finish up my studies and projects. That being said, when I do come back, I've had some interest in some mini one shots in this universe and I'd be more than willing to indulge myself a bit more. It'd have to be another fic in between The Middle and The End? but I think that I could manage it if that was something you guys wanted to see. Let me know in the comments if that is something you'd like to read and I'll take it into consideration! I've been Enigma and I'll see you in a bit.


End file.
